It has been considered that an agravic environment cannot be created in any way other than by creating an agravic environment in an artificial satellite or an aircraft in an agravic sphere, or allowing objects, for example, a mixture of the component substances of an alloy, to fall into a deep shaft, such as a pit in an abandoned mine. A huge amount of money has been invested in the development of means for creating an agravic environment, but the great expense incurred by this development is reflected directly by the cost of products manufactured by such a costly means. Accordingly, there is a demand for the development of a method of creating an agravic environment at an economically acceptable cost, and for an economically feasible apparatus for creating an agravic environment.